


[Podfic] The Past Now The Future

by inkyfishes, Langerhan



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyfishes/pseuds/inkyfishes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langerhan/pseuds/Langerhan
Summary: Dirk is certain, and has always been certain, that time requires a map.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Past Now The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984695) by [inkyfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyfishes/pseuds/inkyfishes). 



**Length:** 10:31  
**Size:** 7.53 MB  
**Download link:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xzubniaa8zz2tp3/The_Past_Now_The_Future.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first podcast! Yay! With thanks to inkyfishes for having blanket permission. 
> 
> ...It was only after editing and uploading that I realised I was reading the title as though it was missing a verb, so let's just all agree to ignore that bit.


End file.
